


Прерванная Цепь

by Galanta



Series: Расколотое небо [1]
Category: Bleach, Darker Than Black
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cats can see ghosts, Companionable Snark, Crossover, Gen, Oops, There is a body
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galanta/pseuds/Galanta





	Прерванная Цепь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interrupted Circuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930180) by [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/pseuds/Vathara). 



_Стук._

«Что нам нужно, - проворчал Ичиго, отступая на шаг назад, чтобы взглянуть на обмякший чёрный ком, который он бросил на стол Карин в клинике, - так это вакцина против _глупости_ ».

«Слишком поздно, - сухо заметила Карин, разглядывая волосы афро-шинигами, бросающие вызов гравитации, пока Курума-кто-бы-он-ни-был дергался на бумаге. Его афро выглядело даже пышнее, чем обычно. Она не думала, что это возможно, - что с ним случилось?»

«Не уверен, что хочу знать, - её брат скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился. - Я нашёл его в мусорном баке».

Это могло бы объяснить некоторые более странные пятна на чёрном шихакушо. Но там было, что-то, что заставляло её брата хмуриться.

«Да?» - продолжила Карин.

«Похоже, его туда бросили».

О.

И теперь она волновалась. Шинигами были невидимы... ну, для большинства людей. Или, может быть, для большинства людей за пределами Каракуры... в любом случае. Только другой дух мог бросить шинигами. Курума-идиот был официально назначен сюда, остальная часть Готей-13 не должна была беспокоить его. Призрак был бы слишком напуган или счастлив, увидев шинигами, чтобы попытаться напасть на него. Друзья её брата были слишком раздражены этим парнем, чтобы даже побить его. И Пустой, который вцепился когтями в дозорного Каракуры, должен был _съесть_ его.

_Так что же случилось?_

«Вайзарды....»

В клинике Карин работала медсестрой. Каким бы раздражающим пациент не был. «Не торопись, - сказала она, схватив парня за менее грязное плечо. - У тебя такой вид, будто тебя ударили током».

«Молния кидо…?» - бормотал афро. Моргнул и сосредоточился на её брате. «Там был Вайзард! - одна его рука дрожала, словно под адреналином. - Только... вроде другой? Как будто что - то было нарисовано на маске, а потом, когда я бросил ему вызов, раздался свист, он исчез, и ... был удар?»

«Угу, - Ичиго был в одном шаге от того, чтобы закатить глаза. - Вайзард, смог уделать тебя при реяцу и шунпо, а ты не смог даже увидеть его. _Конечно_ , так всё и было».

Карин смотрела на голубую искру между вьющимися волосами и гадала, действительно ли шинигами врезался головой в линии электропередач.

***

Часом ранее…

***

«Почему они бегут? - раздражённый вздох Мао эхом отразился в наушниках Хэя. В ночи блестели фиолетовые глаза, единственная часть чёрного кота, которая была видна, когда он смотрел в темноту аллеи.- Зачем они _вообще_ бегут?»

Порывшись в карманах тела Якудзы, он извлек украденную флешку. Он не потрудился пожать плечами. Кто знает, почему мертвец направился в Каракуру. За пределами криминального влияния, которое росло, казалось вечно; низкоранговые якудза, по-видимому, никогда не понимали пределов досягаемости Синдиката.

«Ну, что поделать, это слухи, - _сказал_  Мао, прикрывая глаза от облегчения. - На этот раз давайте хорошо и спокойно завершим миссию».

«Патрульный идёт по главной улице, - раздался голос Инь, спокойный, как лунный свет. – Две минуты».

Достаточно времени. Хэй отступил на шаг и побежал вверх по стене переулка, набирая достаточно высоты, чтобы перепрыгнуть на крышу к Мао и бежать дальше.

Кот бежал за ним, так же бесшумно: «Бьюсь об заклад, вам интересно, что за слухи».

За маской он почувствовал желание вздохнуть: «Нет».

«Для Контрактора ты ужасный лжец. Это заставит даже _тебя_ смеяться».

«Сомневаюсь».

Клубок шерсти разразился тихим смехом: «Серьёзно. Каким-то образом якудза вбили в свои татуированные головы, что _Контракторы не могут попасть в Каракуру_ ».

«…Что?»

«Ты не подумал рассказать нам об этом раньше? - голос Хуана ворвался в радио, грубый и хриплый, вероятно, он испытывал сильное желание закурить ещё одну сигарету. - А если они были правы?»

«Ты шутишь, что ли? Контракторы идут туда, куда захотят сами. В этом преимущество рациональности, в отличие от вас, сумасшедших людей, - Мао презрительно фыркнул. – Кроме того, если бы ты прочитал слухи, то сломал бы рёбра от смеха, и это, наверняка помешало нашей миссии». Он приготовился и прыгнул, преодолев расстояние между двумя зданиями одним прыжком: «Дорога к Вратам Ада. Эпицентр второго пришествия Монтры. Дверь в Ад и монстрам, в которых мог поверить только призрак-фанатик. Ничего, даже отдалённо научного… У-у-у ».

Фиолетовый взгляд и покалывание в шее – вот и всё, что ему нужно. Для Чёрного Жнеца этого было достаточно.

_Отпрыгнуть назад и в сторону, где…?_

Он ничего не видел. Но слабый свист воздуха коснулся его волос от его собственного движения-

_Невидимый клинок. Сила меча или атакующего?_

Мао отскочил от него, ощетинившись чёрным мехом: «У него есть катана!»

_Серьёзно?_

Но это и давление воздуха дали Хэю форму движений его врага.

_Не так универсален, как нож, если я попаду в его диапазон, где его ноги – там!_

Дрожь под его мягкой подошвой. Та, что пришла от идиота, незнакомого с хождением по крышам, который небрежно топает по неподдерживаемой черепице, а не по основным балкам.

_Сдвиг веса назад; поднимает меч для удара сверху, зрение будет заблокировано в_ _-_

Хэй отступил в сторону и спрятался в слепом месте собственного меча врага. Выдохнул, призывая свою силу, зажав руку на потном горле.

_Кем бы ты ни был ... ты между мной и добычей._

_Это не твоя счастливая ночь_.

Крыша горела синим цветом.

Слабый  _стук_ был слишком знаком; результат достаточного напряжения, доставленного живому мозгу, чтобы подавить трёх людей или одного Контрактора.

Тот факт, что кого он ударил током, все ещё был невидим, не был.

«Ты этого не сделал, -  Мао наполовину скрылся в тени крыши, широко раскрыв фиолетовые глаза, как испуганная кошка. - Ты... О, ты смог».  

Хэй присел, проводя пальцами по невидимой ткани и коже, чтобы определить, нужен ли ещё один удар. Сила Контрактора переставала работать с его смертью. Если его противник всё ещё невидим, скорее всего, он был ещё жив: «Ты знаешь его?»

Мао внезапно начал кашлять: «Нет, нет, никогда не видел его раньше в своей жизни ... ты достаточно сильно всколыхнул его мозг, чтобы скрыть наш след?»

«Да», - эту часть своей силы он хорошо знал. Каждый живой мозг работал на электричестве. Кто бы он ни был, он ничего не должен помнить за прошедший час, может быть, два...

Пальцы в перчатках наткнулись на мохнатую массу. Он провел пальцем по нелепому шару, лицо за маской стало еще более пустым. Неудивительно, что Контрактор был невидимкой. Кто бы хотел, чтобы его застукали мёртвым в таком виде? Кстати об этом.

«Ты можешь видеть его?»

«Ну. Кот, - Мао слегка пожал плечами, – зрение в этом теле не совсем то же самое… Что ты делаешь?»

Два шага влево, два вправо, переступая с ноги на ногу чуть выше черепицы –

Пальцы ног Хэя уткнулись в рукоять меча.

Он поднял его, не обращая внимания на бормотание Мао, щурясь на то, что выглядело как пустой воздух. Он чувствовал тяжесть в своих руках. Услышал слабый свист, когда меч рассёк воздух ... и кто на земле создал такое острое лезвие на клинок, честно говоря, оно сломает вашу кость в первую очередь, если вы с ним столкнётесь.

Внутренне он был не в восторге от невидимого меча. Нет. Подрядчики могут рационально рассмотреть преимущество невидимого оружия. Но они бы не радовались.

«А-а, - Мао откинулся назад, щёлкнув кончиком хвоста. - Я не думаю, что тебе это нравится».

Хей оглянулся на него: «Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Контракторе, способном завладеть предметами?”

«Я никогда  _не слышал_ о таком, нет».

_Мы пешки синдиката. Мы знаем только то, что они хотят, чтобы мы знали_.

Не стоит рисковать. Он бросил взгляд через край крыши: нет смысла пронзать несчастного прохожего мечом, которого они никогда не увидят.

Мусорный контейнер. Идеально.

«Ты просто...» - Мао моргнул, когда невидимая сталь упала на землю. Затем он похоронил своё лицо в лапах, когда Хэй поднял обмякшее тело, чтобы не видеть что последовало после.

_Кланг-клаттр-вумпф!_

«Не хватает меча», - заметил Хэй.

«Откуда ты это знаешь?» - слова Мао были приглушены мехом.

Хэй наклонил голову на неверующего кота. После стольких лет, что он использовал ножи? Он знал, как звучит сталь...

И… он знал _этот_ звук. Что-то вроде всхлипывания, с едва уловимыми намёками на дрожь, звучащие слишком по-взрослому для котёнка.

Это был не Мао, оплакивающий свою судьбу, когда он застрял с самостоятельной куклой, противным бывшим полицейским и самым иррациональным Контрактором на планете. Это был истерический смех Мао.

_… Мне мало платят за это._

«Офицер проходит мимо, - сообщила Инь. – Он тебя не видел».

Хей приподнял брови под маской, поражённый внезапной мыслью: «Так и будет».

«Ах, да ладно, - прорычал Хуан, - он не является частью задания…»

«Именно, - бросив последний взгляд на мусорный контейнер, он сгрёб хихикающий комок шерсти и бесшумно помчался по крышам. - Инь. Скажи мне, когда я буду на три минуты впереди него».

«Да».

Пробежав несколько минут при свете звёзд, Инь подала ему знак.

_Сейчас._

Спуститься вниз и молчать, приземляясь тише, чем кот, всё ещё хихикающий у него под рукой. Вытащить сумку из-под плаща, засунуть Мао в одну половину и использовать другую, чтобы… пойти против своего инстинкта.

_Снять пальто. Убрать ножи. Скрыть ремни. Спрятать маску._

Тренировки позволили ему спрятать их всех и вытряхнуть тонкую зелёную куртку, чтобы прикрыть чёрный облегающий верх. Тёмные брюки сошли бы, и обувь была также ничем не примечательна, если человек не был профессионалом. Патрульный офицер – нет. Не за пределами Токио.  

Хэй поднял удивлённый комок шерсти, сказав низким голосом: «Играй потерянного кота. Потерянное домашнее животное».

Мао закашлялся, шокированный, из-за прерванного смеха: «Зачем?»

«Потому что _мы не знаем, был ли он один_ ».

«Урк, - выдавил Мао. – Мяу?»

Перекинув сумку через плечо, как хороший студент колледжа, он, пошатываясь, вышел из переулка.

Как раз вовремя, чтобы чуть не споткнуться о патрульного, а потом упасть навзничь, приземлившись на тротуар с широко раскрытыми глазами, обхватив руками чёрный мех, как будто он защищал его от всего на свете: «Ой! Извините, простите, я вас не заметил. Я искал своего Куро, он убежал... хм».

Сомнение боролось на лице старика с замешательством: «Вы искали свою кошку? Ночью? В _Каракуре_? Как вас зовут?»

«Нанаши. Нанаши Курода, - невинно сказал он, приподнимаясь, как будто всё болело. Лучше не оставлять никаких следов, которые бы могли навести на Ли Шэньшуня. На всякий случай. - Я работаю неполный рабочий день в Токио, и я знаю, что сейчас ночь, но _кошка_ …» Он моргнул: «Что в этом плохого? Я думал, это просто маленький городок. Есть проблемы?»

Патрульный открыл рот… потом оглянулся. И поморщился.

Изобразив испуганный прыжок, он посмотрел в ту сторону. Ничего.

…Ничего, на, что Мао старательно _не_ смотрел.

«Иногда у нас небольшие проблемы с якудзой, - офицер не смотрел на него. - И иногда... они натыкаются на кое-что похуже».

Хэй широко раскрыл глаза, не поддаваясь на эту приманку: «Якудза? О нет, мне надо домой, хозяйка убьёт меня...» _Почему он смотрит на моего кота?_

Холодок пробежал по его спине. _Он смотрит туда, куда смотрит Мао. Он пытается понять, вижу ли я то, что видит Мао. Ещё один Контрактор?_

Это было самое рациональное объяснение: напарник невидимого Контрактора в украденной форме полицейского. И всё же Мао расслабился в его объятиях, почти мурлыкая.

«Иди домой, сынок, - ласково сказал патрульный. - Держи кота подальше от неприятностей».

«Спасибо, офицер, -  Хей поклонился так низко, как только мог, держа в руках Мао. - Надеюсь, вы хорошо проведете ночь». Один шаг, два-

«Ох, и мистер Нанаши?»

Сжав в руке перочинный нож, он резко остановился: «Сэр?»

«Если этот кот начнет выть как чёрт... иди к свету. И людям. В Каракуре небезопасно после наступления темноты».

Он расправил плечи, торопливо кивнул и побежал по тротуару.

«Он понятия не имеет, - пробормотал Мао, слишком тихо, чтобы его не мог услышать кто-нибудь без приёмника. – Ну, примерно около половины».

«Я лучше послушаю о другой половине», - прорычал Хуан.

«Ты не хочешь. Поверь мне».

«Позже, - отрезал Хэй, и это грозило перерасти в долгий, хотя и тихий спор. - Хуан. Чем скорее мы отсюда выберемся, тем лучше. Подобрать?»

«Я должен заставить вас двоих идти домой».

«Нет, он прав, надо перестать испытывать судьбу, - Мао неохотно оскалился клыкастой ухмылкой. - В конце концов, не каждую ночь Смерть имеет дело с Хэем».

Мёртвая тишина по радио.

«Вот именно, - проворчал Хуан. – Когда мы вернёмся в Токио, я запрещу кошачью мяту».

 

              

                                                                 


End file.
